Persona 4: Rebirth
by Sean Doorman
Summary: Alex Brooks and his sister Talia moved to Inaba after their Mother got a Job Opportunity in Okina City, Little did Alex Know, that he would be helping the Investigation group Investigate the Rebirth of the "Hanged Man" Case. My first Fan-Fic.
1. New Life In Inaba

_**I don't not own Persona 4 or its characters, all right go to Atlus**_

* * *

_**Tuesday, June 12th, 2012**_

* * *

"Ma, I got it all figured out... sheesh we've only been in Inaba for a day and your telling me to get a job, I mean chill out we need to get things organized first. Sis hasn't even started to unpack yet, I haven't unpacked yet and you stayed up all night unpacking" I said to my Mom

"Yes, but in order to get organized we need to unpack" Mom said

"No... what you need to do is... uh, get some rest" I said

"You're right, but your sister already has a job at the Amagi Inn and your unemployed, you don't want her bragging on you, do ya?" Mom said trying to convince me to get a job

"I honestly don't care anymore, you said this back home and you think my mind's changed... *Sigh* fine, I'll look for a job after our first day of school tomorrow, alright?" I said

"Good" she said

* * *

_I guess I just threw you in that, didn't I?_

_Well my name Is Alex Brooks and you just heard me have a conversation with my Mother, Halena Brooks._

_My sis, Talia Brooks is Younger than me by a year but she's currently more successful scoring a job then I am._

_Now My father, Chris Brooks well... he's dead, died of cancer two years ago... rather not speak about it._

_For all you information buffs: I'm 17 years old, born March 12th 1994, I've got messy brown hair, red eyes, 5'11", average build, ruggedly handsome... call me._

_Jokes aside I don't really know else to say I mean... IM TALKING IN MY HEAD, am I going insane...maybe I-uh... I DONT KNOW!_

* * *

"HEY ALEX CAN YOU HELP ME WITH THIS!" Talia yelled from her room

"YOU GOING TO PAY ME?" I yelled

"NO" Talia replied

"THEN DO IT YOURSELF" I yelled

"THIS BOX HAS SOME OF YOUR THINGS" Talia yelled

"oh shit!" I said as I ran to her room to help out

* * *

_We moved to Inaba after my Mom got a big corporate job opportunity here and she took it, this might be alright living in a small town... It isn't LA that's for sure._

_Mom got a nice modern home, it seemed like one of those Standard, Two story modern homes... I could really get used to this place._

_the home was very modern looking, as you walk through the front door the stairs are to the right that has a balcony peaking out to the living room our rooms were on the second floor as most of the rooms were on the second floor and great... One bathroom upstairs, I'm really going to have to get used to walking down stairs to go to the bathroom huh. My room was the Center room it had a nice balcony going to the outside it was big, I could do something with this room. the kitchen was to the right of the living rooms and it had four bar stools and two bathrooms down the hallway. but enough talk about my house... for now._

_My Sister, Talia, She has curly light pink hair, red eyes and she has a lip piercing. I hate her if you haven't noticed but I care about her all at the same time._

_My Mom, Helena has Blonde hair and has grey eyes. she's a tough woman, having to deal with dads death and all_

* * *

_**10 Minutes Later**_

* * *

"I cant believe you tricked me into helping you with YOUR stuff" I said

"you fell for it" Talia said as she started to laugh

"I hate you" I said

"ALEX, TALIA, COME HERE" Mom yelled

"you're in trouble" Talia said

"shut up, maybe she's going to announce that you're really adopted" I said

"You Ass" Talia said as we walked to the living room

* * *

_**LIVING**__** ROOM**_

* * *

"So... what's up?" I said as Talia and I walked into the living room

"I just got off the phone with Yasogami High, the school your going to, you have to go pick up your Uniforms" Mom said

"UNIFORMS!" Talia said

"When do we got to pick em up?" I asked

"hold on, We have to wear UNIFORMS!" Talia yelled

"Tali, were in Japan... of course we have to wear uniforms" I said

"Now" Mom said

"Like... Right now?" I said as she nodded

"and you might as well drag your sister along with you so both of you can get used to it" Mom said

"She has a point" I said as I looked at Talia

"Fine... I still don't like the uniform idea" Talia said as we made our way out

"Come on broody-pants" I said

* * *

_**YASOGAMI HIGH**_

* * *

_when we got to the school, students were roaming the halls_

"Class is still going on?" Talia Asked

"Guess so... you stay here, I'll ask where the office is" I said

"Fine..." She said as I walked up to a brown haired girl wearing a green track jacket and a school uniform

"Hey, do you know where I can find the office?" I asked

"yeah, down the hall to your right, you cant miss it" she said

"Thanks" I said as I walked back to Talia "alright, lets go"

* * *

_we then got our Uniforms_

* * *

"Sorry" I said as I bumped into a girl, she had blue hair and blue clothes, average body too...

"I should be the one to apologize for getting in your way" She said as I helped her up

"No... I wasn't paying attention, so I feel I should be apologizing to you" I said

"well... Apology accepted, are you new here?" she asked

"Yeah, I'm starting here tomorrow with my sister over there" I said

"Naoto Shirogane" the girl named Naoto said as she put out her hand

"Alex Brooks" I said as we shook hands

"Nice to meet you Alex... Well, I should get to class" Naoto said

"I'll leave you to that. Later." I said

"Good-bye" Naoto said as we went our separate ways

"Are you done flirting?" Talia said

"Are you done assuming?" I said as we walked back home

* * *

_**HOME**_

* * *

"HEY MA, WE'RE HOME!" I yelled as we saw her sleeping on the couch

"Great... and I was going to make her help me unbox the rest of my stuff" Talia said

"Good, well when she does eventually wake up... tell her I'm in my room unboxing my stuff and say "Don't bother me" okay baby sis?" I said

"Fine" Talia said as I went to my room and unboxed my stuff

* * *

_**40 Minutes Later**_

* * *

"done and... done!" I said as I finished up getting my room finished and I lie down in my bed "So... this is Home now"

"ALEX!, SUPPERS HERE" Talia yelled

"I was starting to wonder when they would get food" I said as I made my way downstairs

* * *

_**LIVING ROOM**_

* * *

"Since moms out, I thought I'd order us something to eat" Talia said

"Aww... you care about me" I said as I smiled

"well yeah, I mean... even though we argue a lot... were still family... Nothing will change that" Talia said as she passed me a box of Japanese Food, never had it before so I didn't know the name of anything on it

"Yeah... and uh... thanks for buying me supper... I'll pay you back" I said

"You better" Talia said as we began to laugh and we ate in the living room trying not to wake up mom

* * *

_**A Little Bit After**_

* * *

_after we finished eating I went up to my room and just did things to kill time. Read Books, Watch Videos on YouTube, playing my guitar. but after all for that I went out to my balcony to get some fresh air._

_All I could hear was crickets chirping in the distance till I could hear a Piano being played Next door. Who ever was playing was pretty damn good, I then yawned and went to bed._

* * *

**A/N: **alright first things first... Persona 4: Nomad is Dead, I feel like it was an Error ridden project that had plot holes for the very beginning, granted I know that it will happen with this Fan-Fic from time to time so if you could point those out that would be much helpful. Also before I deleted the Story I read the Reviews on it again and I remember reading a string of errors I've made and I read the problems and I agree so im going to fix said problems (Hopefully) with this. Characters are bound to go OOC but I will try not to make it Too much OOC. this story is Post P4, P4A and some events happened in Golden (Marie, Beach, Ski-Trip, Concert, Etc.). Reviews are always helpful and I hope you enjoyed the story.


	2. First Day Of School

_**Wednesday, June 13th, 2012**_

* * *

_when I woke up it was one of those feelings when you wake up in the morning and it just feels like its going to be a good day._

_I got up out of bed, did my business and put on my uniform. It was pretty cool, it came with dress shoes, dress pants, a white dress shirt and a nice jacket. After I got dressed I went down stairs for breakfast._

* * *

**_KITCHEN_**

* * *

_when I got to the kitchen, I made myself a bowl of cereal and sat at the counter, eating_

"I seriously don't like this Uniform thing" Talia said walking out in her school uniform

"Suck it up sis, you've got to deal with it for a whole year" I said talking a bite of my meal as Talia let out a loud sigh

"Alright... I got keys, I got my papers, I'm set" Mom said walking into the living room in a panic

"Mom, calm down, you'll do fine" I said in support

"I know, I'm just making sure I have everything, well I have go to work, Love you Two" Mom said as she left

"Love You" Talia and I said

_Time passed and Talia and I Made our way to school_

* * *

_**Yasogami High**_

* * *

_when we got to school, Talia and I went to the office to find out which class we're in. Talia was put in Mrs. Kunari, a Second Year Class, and I was put in Mr. Morooka, a Third Year Class_

* * *

**_Class 3-C_**

* * *

"good morning class, before we start today, it is my duty to introduce this Dim-wit from America, say your name kid and take a seat" Mr. Morooka said as I walked into the class

_Mr. Morooka, if I could point out one obvious thing about him... he has a big under bite, he basically has no upper lip because his bottem lip is covering it, he was also balding and seemed to be grumpy... for Most of his life._

"uh... sure, the names Alex Brooks and..." I said before Mr. Morooka interrupted me

"Now before you sit down I want you to remember this, just because "The Power-house known as the US of A" exiled you doesn't mean every girl in the school will swoon over you, every girl in this class is as pure as the driven snow... My brother made sure of that before he passed away..." Mr. Morooka said before a student put up his hand "what is it Hanamura?"

"Can the new student sit here?" the student asked

"sure... look at that, now sit down kid" Mr. Morooka said

"thanks... and before I do that, I've seen snow and last time I checked... Driven Snow isn't pure, so... way to botch a metaphor" I said as I walked to my desk

"that's it, you're on the top of my shit list" He said as I put my thumb up before I took a seat

"Don't worry, his Brother... Much worse, this Morooka is a big ol' softie sometimes" the student said

"no shit..." I said in dis-belief

"Yeah, I'm Yosuke Hanamura" the student named Yosuke said as he put out his hand

"Alex Brooks, Nice to meet ya" I said as we shook hands

"Now quit talking... I'm taking attendance and I better god damn get a response... I'm talking to you, Miss. Satonaka" Mr. Morooka said as class started

* * *

_**Lunch**_

* * *

_when the bell rang for lunch, I went to the vending machine to get a bottled water till my sister approached me looking like she couldn't control her laughter_

"Talia..." I said

"Yeah..." Talia said as she held in her laugh

"your giggling..." I said

"Yup..." Talia said

"what now?" I said as she broke out in a laughter

"My teacher already hates me..." Talia said

"Same here" I said as we high fived

"well that's all I wanted to say... OH! and mom texted me saying that she left the house keys under that flower pot beside the door" Talia said

"Alright, later" I said as I stood in the hall drinking my water till the blue haired girl from the other day approached me

"oh... Hi Alex-Senpai" She said

"uh... Naoto, Right?" I said

"Correct, are you getting used to the school yet?" Naoto asked

"if you mean getting your teacher pissed off at you on your first day... then yeah, I've gotten used to it" I said as we laughed

"You got Mr. Morooka, didn't you?" Naoto asked

"Yeah, you know him?" I asked

"Not Personally, but my friends do" Naoto said "Your sister, Talia right?"

"Yeah..." I said

"She sits next to me..." Naoto said as I cut her off laughing "What is it, Senpai?"

"Have that fun with that" I said continuing to laugh

"There's something your not telling me Senpai, what is it?" Naoto said as she put a serious face on

"Its nothing... but here's a tip, I wouldn't want to talk to her when she's... asking for something" I said

"Why is that?" Naoto said

"Find out on your own" I said

"hmm..." Naoto sighed with a confused face as I patted my hand on her shoulder

"Cheer up, even though she may act like the spawn from hell, she's alright... just don't tell I said that" I said

"No Promises" Naoto said with a smirk as the bell rung

"Later, Naoto" I said

"Good-bye, Senpai" Naoto said

* * *

_**AFTER SCHOOL**_

* * *

_after the bell rang I went to the shopping district to look for a job, I found a flyer that had an assistant opening, it was the store behind me, Daidara Metalworks_

* * *

**_Daidara Metalworks_**

* * *

"uh... Hello" I yelled as a buff old guy with a big scar on his face

"Hello, what can get for you?" the man said with what sounded like an Irish Accent

"Nothing, I uh... saw an ad for a job and figured I would try it out" I said

"You seem confident with choice, your hired lad. you start tomorrow. my name is Daidara nice to me you" Daidara said as he put out his hand

"Alex Brooks" I said as we shook hand

"so like I said, you start tomorrow, 6:30" Daidara said

"Will do, thanks sir" I said as I ran out

* * *

_**Somewhere in Inaba**_

* * *

_when I was walking home I discovered something disturbing... I looked up and saw a body hung upside down, I then called the cops, they told me to wait there till officers arrive_

* * *

**_A Little Later_**

* * *

"Are you the one that called about a body?" and middle aged man and a young man walked out of the cop car

"Yeah, My name is Alex Brooks" I said

"I'm Officer Ryotaro Dojima, and this is my partner, Officer Akihiko Sanada" Ryotaro said "So where did you find the body?"

"Up there" I said as I pointed up to the roof

"Huh..." Ryotaro sighed as he walked off and called the station

"Do I know you somewhere" Akihiko asked

"No, I just moved here. so unless you become an instant celebrity for moving to japan, no Idea how you'd know me" I said as Ryotaro walked back to us

"We need you to stay here for a bit longer, sorry." Ryotaro said "don't worry, You're not under arrest"

* * *

_**A Little Later...Again**_

* * *

_for the time I waited I was asked questions by authorities and the Local News. Apparently something similar happened last year but I then went home_

* * *

_**Home**_

* * *

"HEY MOM, IM ON TV" I yelled as I sat in the living room turning on the TV

_we watched and saw I was on it, I cheered as it was the first time I was on TV, albeit Local TV but TV nonetheless_

* * *

**_Minutes Later_**

* * *

_I heard knocking one the door_

"I got it!" I yelled as I went to the door "Hello?"

_at that moment, I saw a hooded figure who..._


	3. That Familiar feeling

_**Wednesday, June 13th, 2012**_

* * *

_**YOSUKE POV**_

* * *

"another day, another boring shift at Junes and way to end it with the same boring homework. NO! maybe watching TV will take my mind off things I mean theres usually something interesting on at midnight" I said as I sat on my Sofa in my room watching TV.

"HEY YOSUKE!" The most annoying voice ever said as he barged into my room

"TEDDY, WHAT THE HELL!" I Yelled

"Its midnight and its raining" Teddy said

"I know, are you seriously still scared of the midnight channel?" I said

"No, I'm a Bear-y Brave Bear now, No midnight channel will scare me" Teddy said in confidence as the TV turned off and Teddy Jumped on me

"Ow... Chie... you just had to use me as a Target Practice since Souji left" I said in pain as the TV turned on and showed a black figure, couldn't make out the face and then the TV turned off "alright get off of me!"

_I then called Chie_

"Yosuke... its Twelve in the morning, what do you want?" Chie asked

"Two things, One: if you cant get your Boyfriend to be your punching bag, Use teddy" I said

"But its fun, the way you scream... its so funny and I need to train somehow" Chie said beginning to laugh

"Oh haha. and Two: Its Back" I said

"What's back? if you're luring me into making me your slave at Junes again I will kill you" Chie said

"No, The Midnight Channel" I said

"I'm hanging up" Chie said

"NO! IT IS!" I yelled as she hung up

"we have to warn the group!" Teddy said

"Well, I tried Chie, but she doesn't believe me...hmm, Rise turns in Early, Kanji is helping his mom at the textile shop, Yukiko is working at the Inn, Souji is in Tokyo..." I said thinking of who to call next

"what about Nao-Chan?" Teddy said

"Yeah, Naoto-Kun should trust me... I hope" I said

_I Then Called Naoto-Kun_

"Hello?" Naoto said

"Hey Naoto!, you trust me right?" I said

"To an extent... Why?" She asked

"What if I told you The Midnight Channel is Back" I said

"I know... I saw it, and I have a hunch who was kidnapped" Naoto said

"Who!?" I Said

"We'll gather everyone at the place we used to sit at Junes and I'll tell you there, because were probably going back in tomorrow to save said person" Naoto said

"Alright, night Naoto" I said

"Good Night, Yosuke-Senpai" Naoto said as she Hung Up

"Are we going back in Yosuke?" Teddy asked

"Yeah..." I said

"Well I'm going sleep, Night Yosuke" Teddy said

"Night..." I said as I also went to sleep

* * *

_**Thursday, June 14th, 2012**_

* * *

_**After school at Junes**_

* * *

"Alright Naoto-Kun, you dragged us here... What's Up?" Kanji said

"Alex is Missing or Taken into the Midnight Channel" Naoto said

"But how?, Adachi is in Jail" Yukiko said

"Who did it is up in the air, but the causes were similar to our case last year" Naoto said

"and that would be..." I said

"Yesterday After school, someone called the Police Station and reported about finding a dead body, Officers Ryotaro Dojima and Akihiko Sanada were sent to the area and guess who was waiting..." Naoto said

"Alex..." I said

"Exactly, and Alex also appeared on the local news yesterday concerning an Upside-down Victim who died" Naoto said

"Like You, Me, Kanji and Rise last year" Yukiko said

"Precisely, so I plan on saving him... maybe we'll get answers about the Midnight channel's return" Naoto said

"But Sensai isn't here" Teddy said

"I'll lead, I don't know about the rest you but Naoto is right, I thought we ended the Midnight Channel... we need answers" I said

"I'm in" Kanji said

"of course I'll join" Rise said

"I'll help the best I can" Yukiko said

"I am Bear-pared to fight" Teddy said

"Lets do this!" Chie said as we went to the TV world

* * *

_**Midnight Channel: Main Area**_

* * *

"I missed this place" Naoto said as we entered

"I think I found him!" Rise said her persona was behind her

"Already!?" I said

"Follow My Nose!" Teddy said as we followed him in his bear suit


	4. Shadow Alex

_**YOSUKE POV**_

* * *

"What is this place?" I said as we walked up to the area Alex was

_it looked like a school, why would anyone want to be at school at a time like this?_

"Rise, are you sure this is where Alex is held by his shadow?" Naoto asked

"Positive!" Rise said

"Alright, Yosuke its your call who goes with you, the rest will pick up from behind" Naoto said

"Naoto, Yukiko, Kanji, you're with me" I said

"Lead the way" Naoto said

"Time to bust some heads" Kanji said

"I'll do my best" Yukiko said

"Lets go" I said as we entered the school

* * *

? - Entrance Area

* * *

"This is... very creepy" Kanji said as we entered the school

_when we entered, the school looked different than what im used to, large halls filled with lockers, stairs, doors leading to rooms in-between lockers but the most disturbing thing... blood, caution tape... who knows what happened _

"I wonder what happened that caused this?" Naoto said

"Hopefully nothing bad happened, id hate to figure out what this means... but its bound to happen" I said

"Something else seems... off, unlike the other times we entered the midnight channel to save someone" Yukiko said

"Yeah... you're right, let's move on" I said as we continued through the dungeon

* * *

? - Left Hallway

* * *

"(Sigh)... Who am I? Really!? I mean... I've forgotten who I am, only to remember what I've become... something... I've never wanted" A Voice said

"Was that Alex!?" I asked

"Yeah, but what did he mean..." Naoto said

"Hey! Yosuke-Senpai!?" Kanji said

"Yeah?" I asked

"I've noticed, throughout the whole time here, we haven't encountered a single shadow" Kanji said

"Yeah... does it have something to do with Souji killing Izanami?" I said

"Maybe... let's continue, Yosuke-Senpai" Naoto said as I nodded and we continued

* * *

? - Final Doorway

* * *

"But... what have... I become, I don't know... but part of me wishes I would know, but part of me doesn't want me to know... Maybe that's for the better" Alex's voice said as we approached the big door

"This is it..." I said "Ready?"

"Let's go" Naoto said

"I'm ready" Yukiko said

"Lets do this!" Kanji said as we entered

* * *

? - Main Area

* * *

_when we entered the door, the room looked like a giant white library, the floors were pretty reflective_

"Hey! did you happen to see someone who looks like me but isn't me?" Someone said

"Alex?" I said

"Yeah! I think that's what his name was... did you happen to see him anywhere?" Shadow Alex said

"What do you want with him?" Naoto said

"Oh... you know... stuff, so do you know where he is?" Shadow Alex asked

"Even if we did, why would we tell you" Kanji said

"because... He's a Outcast, nobody wants around, nobody likes him... so I might as well get rid of him" Shadow Alex said

"HEY!" a voice said out in the distance "I don't know what your trying to do, but its pissing me the hell off"

"Alex!" Naoto and I Yelled as he ran up behind us

"did I miss anything... Whoa, Whoa, Whoa... is that me?" Alex said as he walked in front of him

"I am a Shadow, The True Self" Shadow Alex said

"Wait... what?... you're not apart of some crazy cult now are ya?" Alex said as the shadow said nothing "There is no way you can be me"

"You shouldn't have said that" Shadow Alex said as he morphed into a giant Stone Like Creature

"What the..." Alex said before his shadow Blasted him into the wall, knocking him out and we ran towards him, Naoto Checked his Pulse

"Is he alright?" I asked

"Yeah. but we need to get rid of his shadow before we get hurt" Naoto said

"Alright, lets take down this Jackass, just like old times" Kanji said

"Right!" Yukiko, Naoto and I said in Unison as we went to battle

* * *

_**A Little bit Later**_

* * *

_We fought, but nothing we did would at least drop the shadow for an all-out attack, Kanji and Yukiko knocked out due to Shadow Alex slamming them into a wall, Only Naoto and I were left standing_

"NAOTO! LOOK OUT!" I yelled telling her to dodge the oncoming attack, she swiftly leaped to her left dodging the Giant's sword

"Reloading!" Naoto yelled giving me the order to cause a distraction while she stocks up on ammo

"Oh, Shit..." I said to myself as I was backed into a corner, no where to run and with Naoto reloading, I was screwed

"HEY!" A voice said as the Giant kicked me into the wall and then turned around... It was Alex "You probably thought you weren't gonna die today? Surprise!"

* * *

_**ALEXPOV**_

* * *

"Stupidest... Idea... EVER!, I mean walking up to a giant then quoting The Postal Dude for Postal 2, yeah real Clever Alex. But one itty bitty problem... HOW THE FUCK WOULD I KILL THIS THING... Come on Alex, Improvise!" I said in my head trying to figure out a way to put down... Me!? I guess... would this be considered Suicide, I mean... I'm killing me but... Shadow... Me? I don't get it, but then I heard a gunshot in the distance, it was Naoto shooting a gun... WAIT! what is she doing here, why is Yosuke here? and who are those two people over there?

"Mind lending a hand!?" Naoto yelled

"WITH WHAT! WITTY HUMOR!" I yelled

"Look for a weapon!" Naoto Yelled

_I looked around the room looking for a weapon, the tall, Black haired boy had a... Steel Chair? is he trying to emulate Pro-Wrestling? the Black haired Girl beside him had a fan... that's not really useful. I then walked over to Yosuke..._

"Hey, you going to be alright?" I asked Yosuke

"Yeah" Yosuke said

"Good, well... im going to steal these for a second, BYE!" I said as I took his two Kunai's and ran to the giant who's attention was Directed at Naoto I had to think of an idea

"HURRY UP!" Naoto yelled

"well, I guess I could climb this thing" I said as I leaped onto the giant, digging the Daggers into the giants Back. I then reached the top of the giant AKA his head, I then stabbed the head multiple times till it fell over, when it fell down I felt a sharp pain in my lower torso... a gunshot wound "AH FUCK!, you shot me Asshole!"

"Sorry" Naoto said with a concerned and scared face, I then got up as the giant morphed back into me

"You done?" I said to the other me clutching the bullet wound caused by Naoto, the other me didn't say anything

"You Have to accept it" Naoto said

"and why would I do that!?" I said

"Do you want to fight that thing again?" Naoto said

"Kinda..." I said "But I'm Bleeding out... so not a good idea, Fine..." I said as I turned around to look at the other me "(Sigh) look... even though I disagree with what you're saying about me, its true... and I cant deny that... you are me, and I am you"

at that point the shadow began to walk and went right through me making me drop to my knees

_Alex has overcome life's hard-ships, He has Obtained the Persona, Wayward_

"Per... So... Na" I said as I fainted

* * *

_**NAOTOPOV**_

* * *

"Per... So... Na" Alex said as he fainted while his persona hovered over him

_The Persona looked quite... disturbing to say the least, the creature had grey skin, no lips... only... Teeth, Long Sharp Teeth, it had a Brown Bandage covering the eyes, the torso was half missing, only the upper body was visible where as the lower body was basically as skeleton wearing heavy plate armor_

"Alex!" I said as I ran to his unconscious body

"Is he okay?" Yosuke asked as Him, kanji and Yukiko walked up to me

"yeah... but we need to get him to a hospital, I accidentally shot him" I said

"Alright... Kanji, help me carry his body" Yosuke said

"Sure thing, Senpai" Kanji said as they threw Alex's arms around their shoulders and we made our way to a hospital


	5. Recovery and Questions

_**Friday, June 15th, 2012**_

* * *

"Oh man... what a dream" I said as I woke up "Uh... what am I doing here?"

"Alex-Senpai, you're awake" Naoto said sitting on a chair next to my... Bed?

"Where am I?" I asked

"You're in the hospital" Naoto said

"What for?" I asked

"A Gunshot wound... that I caused" Naoto said with an upset face

"that so funny... because in my dream, you shot me" I said

"It... wasn't a dream" Naoto said with a serious face as I checked the spot Naoto shot me... she was right, it wasn't a dream

"You've gotta be kidding me..." I said as I lay back in my hospital bed

"I'm Really sorry for that" Naoto said

"It's alright, Naoto..." I said

"I Need to ask you something" Naoto said

"Shoot" I said as I looked at Naoto

"The Day you were Kidnapped... do you remember any of it?" Naoto asked

"Uh... I remember... someone in a black robe, couldn't see the face" I said

"Anything Else?" Naoto Asked

"No, but I need to ask you something" I said

"Alright..." Naoto said

"Persona's... is that what You, Yosuke and those other two were using... those... Monsters?" I asked

"I... uh think it would be easier if My friends and I tell you what going on... well, Since the Second and Third Years are going on an Outdoor Field Trip tomorrow till Monday, we'll tell you what you're asking" Naoto said

"Okay... as long as I get answers" I said

"You will, good-bye, Alex-Senpai" Naoto said as she left the room

"Mr. Brooks, How are you feeling?" A Doctor said as he walked in the room

"Fine, when can I leave?" I asked

"uh... we need you to do a physical before you can leave" The Doctor said

"Alright, lead the way... Ow, Im fine" I said as I got out of my bed and did my physical and left the building and I went straight to Daidara's

* * *

_**Daidara MetalWorks**_

* * *

"Alex, where were you son?" Daidara asked

"In the hospital... don't know what happened, I'm sorry for being late" I said Apologizing

"Don't worry lad, I have to close up shop, Death in the Family and I have to travel to Ireland so you wont have to worry about work for the next few days" Daidara said

"Uh... Thanks sir, but once work starts you can expect nothing less than 110%" I said

"That's good to hear, well... good-bye lad" Daidara said

"Later sir, Safe-travels" I said as I walked home

* * *

_**HOME**_

* * *

"Hey, I'm Home" I said as I entered the house

'welcome back!, Naoto told me what happened... glad you're not dead" Talia said

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened... could you inform me?" I asked

"She said that you got hit by a car and Yosuke found your body and took you to a hospital" Talia said

"Nice cover, Naoto" I whispered "Shit... I'm hungry"

"well, there's frozen Pizza in the fridge if you want it" Talia said

"Sure, what about mom?" I asked

"She took it pretty hard, you should go talk to her

"Yeah... I should" I said as I went to moms room and knocked on her door "Mom?"

"ALEX!" Mom screamed as she ran up and hugged me

"Ow" I said

"Sorry. Are you ok?" Mom said

"Yeah, a little hurt... but I'm fine" I said

"That's... good" Mom said

"Yeah, well its probably going to be fun surviving the outdoors for the next three days with an injury" I said

"Oh yeah, the field trip is happening tomorrow" Mom said

"Yeah" I said "Well I'm going to go eat something"

"Okay" Mom said as I went to eat something then went to bed


	6. A Room of Velvet

"Uhh... what's going on" I said as my eyes opened and was sitting in a blue limousine, there was a suspicious old man and a attractive woman

"Welcome... To the velvet room" The Old man said

"well you got one thing right, it is velvet but its barely room" I said "Tell me something, is this a dream?"

"This place exists between Dream and Reality, Mind and Matter" The Old man said

"So... I'm going crazy, and you expect me to believe you Mr...?" I asked

"Oh, Pardon me for not announcing my name earlier. My name is Igor, Pleasure to make you acquaintance" Igor said

"And her...?" I asked

"My name is Margaret, Pleased to meet you" the Beautiful platinum Blonde named Margaret said

"Nice to meet you too, but why am I here... what IS here?" I said

"This room is connected to you in a certain way, and you are our guest" Igor said

"Guest?" I said

Oh! have you not signed a contract?" Igor said

"What contract?" I said as a paper appeared in front of me

* * *

**Last Name: _Brooks_**

**First Name: _Alex_**

* * *

_the paper disappeared in a puff of smoke_

"OH GOOD GOD, MICHEAL BAY EXPLOSION!" I said in a spooked expression

"Do you Believe in Fortune telling?" Igor asked

"No... not really" I said as three cards appeared on the table in front of Igor

"Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different" Igor said

"Interesting..." I said as he flipped a card

"Hm... The Tower in the upright position represent the immediate future. it seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent" Igor said

"oh Joy..." I said as he flipped a card

"The moon in the upright position" Igor said "This card represents "Hesitation" and "Mystery"... this is beginning to sound like one of my previous guests" Igor said

"odd" I said as he flipped another card

"ah... this is new!" Igor said "The Crimson Butterfly... very intriguing indeed"

"Explain" I said

"its seems your coming adventures will deal with a rebirth or resurrection of some sorts" Igor said

"Strange... well uh, how do I get out of here?" I said looking around

"Simple, Wake Up" Igor said

* * *

_**Saturday, June 16th, 2012**_

* * *

_I woke up in a panic, not knowing what was going on_

"What the..." I said as I saw a blue key on my night stand when I picked it up it materialized in my hand "What is going on..."

_I then packed up for the camping trip_


End file.
